The present invention relates in general to the field of decorative articles, and more particularly to an exchangeable decorative picture or photo frame cover.
Picture or photo frames are used for displaying photo, artistic, or memorable items. Additionally, the picture or photo frames themselves also contain aesthetic, and decorative features. These decorative features not only need to be matched with the content that a picture frame displays, very commonly, they also need to be matched with surrounding environments.
Picture or photo frames are available in many shapes, colors, materials, styles, and designs. The variety of available designs, styles, and materials serve to satisfy aesthetic appearance. However, once a picture frame is obtained its appearance is unchangeable unless the picture frame is replaced. It is common in a household that after a furniture change, a new interior design or a remodelling some picture frames no longer match with the overall design, or new surrounding environments. Sometimes, a picture frame is in a good physical condition, but its style becomes out of fashion, or original decoration becomes inappropriate. Although picture frames are not expensive items, it is wasteful to dispose of them simply because they lack of certain decorative appearance.
On the other hand, most picture and photo frames are designed to be decorative articles having their own aesthetic features without consideration of the environment they may be placed in. It is particularly difficult to find picture or photo frames matching with fabrics used for interior design, such as drapery, bedding, sofa cover and furniture. In addition, even if a new picture frame is decorated with matching fabric, once the surrounding designs change, the picture frame would no longer hold the matching features. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a decorative picture frame an ability to be matched with eclectic dxc3xa9cor. It is also desirable to be able to change aesthetic appearances of a picture frame conveniently and inexpensively.
One object of the present invention is to provide a decorative picture frame an ability to be matched with eclectic decor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exchangeable decorative frame cover. The appearance of the frame may be readily changed by removing the frame cover and replacing with another frame cover. In this manner, a single picture or photo frame may be used to accommodate various surrounding environments.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a convenient means for displaying decorative element, such as printed fabrics and decorative embellishment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety means for protecting children""s hands from a sharp edge or corners of a picture frame, and a means for protecting surface of furniture from scratching.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an economical means to reuse outdated frames for decoration.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide consumers a kit of exchangeable decorative frame covers. A kit contains a plurality of exchangeable decorative frame covers for providing a decorative picture frame an ability to be matched with eclectic decor. In addition, the kit can also contain a picture frame wherein the exchangeable decorative frame covers have a shape matching the frame.